bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hide Yamatoro
Hide Yamatoro is the captain of the Second Division Appearance Hide has long blonde hair and wears clothing similar to her brother even their scarfs match. She is slighty taller than her little brother. Her beauty is the envy of many female shinigami. Personality Just like the previous Captain Soifon she is extremely loyal to the Gotei 13 and will crush anyone who gets in her path. Those who she deems weak are called dogs, and she tends to not show any respect to her followers. Her brother Ren Yamatoro suffers the most due to his sexuality and him being weak. When Hide found out that he only made 4th Seat she called him a failure and a disgrace to the Yamatoro name. In the Second Coming of Aizen Arc she has shown that she has deep feelings for Ichiro as she constantly worries about his well being. Ichiro is so far the only person that Hide has shown kindness to. Synopsis Zero Division Recruitment Arc Was recently seen heading towards the Maggots Nest, she was interrogating some of the criminals who formerly were under the 5th Division for questions about Aizen. Only one knew anything he mentioned that Aizen had created something worse than arrancar and that when the time came he would release it. Second Coming of Aizen Arc She just recieved a Hell Butterfly from the Central 46 stating that she was to round up all the Special Forces Members and report to the 1st Divison compound at once. She was at the captain's meeting with the other captains discussing the plans about hunting down Aizen's apprentice. She was ordered to send out Special Forces into the world of the living. She and Ren Yamatoro later on steped in during the battle with Asesino and fired Hado #33 at him but he blocked it. Hide tried capturing him but he manged to escape. Later on she appears in the human world helping Ichiro fight off Pequeño. At first she sends Special Forces to fight off Pequeño but he finished them off quickly. She then attempted to fight Pequeño herself by releasing her shikai which causes gravity to be altered within a certain space. However Pequeño easily countered it using a shield of spiritual energy which counters the effects. In retaliation Pequeño rushed up towards her and choked her but she managed to escape thanks to Ichiro's Hakuten blast. In combination with Ichiro she was able to use her zanpakuto's second shikai ability and paralyze Pequeño by stabbing his shadow. She then choked him from behind giving Ichiro to unleash a Hakuten blast on Pequeño. Pequeño managed to survive with minor wounds from the tag team of hide and Ichiro and both captains tried to escape but Pequeño easily caught them. Pequeño warned both of them of how if they were fighting Espadas of level four or higher they would surely be defeated. He revealed that he is 5th Espada and then he proceeded to release his zanpakuto. He prayed that Hell would have mercy on them. In the chapter I Dance With Dead People she is attacked by Pequeño Demonio and his Cero Dividido but Ichiro managed to counter them a few of them with Hakuten blast. One had struck Hide in the leg and Pequeño attempted to attack her but Ichiro managed to ward Pequeño using Hakuten. Their was a brief battle between the arrancars which resulted in Viejo being slashed in the throat and Sonadora being killed by a cero exploding from within her. Pequeño then turned his attention towards the captains again. She continues to fight Pequeño Demonio with Ichiro who and makes the decision to use his Bankai stating that if he failed he wants Hide to continue to fight. For the first time Hide shows concern for another and begs Ichiro not to use Bankai but he disregards her. Since the captains were distracted decided to attack Ichiro and Hide with a fire attack but Ichiro used his energy attack and Hakuten Blast in combination to counter it damaging Pequeño as well. Ichiro proceeded to release his Bankai which took the form of a white angel which seemed to scare Pequeño momentairily. He called it the Angel of Judgement and that it was going to judge both of them. At the beginning of the chapter The Judged; Tears Can't Save You she kept trying to convince Ichiro that it wasn't his fault that his sister died. After the battle between Pequeño and Ichiro she caught Ichiro before he fell towards the ground after using up so much energy using Bankai. Later on after Ichiro's death she is seen in chapter 13 A White Forest of Evil burying him and putting a flower on his grave. Suddenly the sky opens and reveals the 8th Espada Prometa a Mujer. Prometa a Mujer taunts Hide but she dosen't draw her sword due to her being next to Ichiro's grave. However she tells Ichiro (though not actually there) that she will avenge him and that his death won't be in vain. In the end she manages to defeat Prometa a Mujer though a voice from the unknown reveals that she was never an actual Espada as her tatoo disappeared when Hide defeated her. It seems Hide just can't catch a break as another enemy has confronted her; 8th Espada to be exact. He kissed Hide briefly but broke the kiss stating that he must battle with her. Hide dosen't reappear until the chapter New Wings were she has been defeated by Octavio though she is still alive. Octavio stated that he was forced to release his zanpakuto to defeat her. Octavio then openened up Garganta and carried he r off to Hueco Mundo. She makes a return in the chapter Prison of Bone, Shackles of Flesh where she is seen being greeted by Vampiro after she defeated Octavio and infiltrated the Espada Leader's palace. Severino Corbusier is also with him, after a few statements from Severnio Hide became enraged and immediatley attacked Severnio but Vampiro blocked her attack. The two fought briefly and left Hide out of breath. Severnio intervenes in their fight when Hide seems like she might loose warning her that his abilities outclass her own. Without warning Vampiro lashed out at both of them with his Tajo de Sangre attack but they managed to dodge it. Severnio left after being attacked stating he was till the victor of the battle. After Severnio 's departure Hide put up her hands for a second round as Vampiro drew his zanpakuto. The chapter ended with him grinning at Hide saying "Time to draw blood". Following on in the next chapter Vampiro had released his zanpakuto in alarm Hide tried to use Shunko (Flash Cry) but was cut down by Vampiro's newly released power. Before the final blow was executed Vampiro's attack was cut off by Zukia Tojiro. Hide reappears in the chapter called Numbers as she had been healed by Michio. After Zukia's epic fight with Vampiro, Zukia left the battle scene and continued down the hall only to see familia faces staring at him. Both Michio and Hide stood before him completley ok. Michio had managed to patch up Hide very well using Kido. Turns out that Michio managed to defeat Asesino using his Bankai the Yammata no Orochi though Hide found this to be a rather disgusting thought. Suddenly they heard foot steps, they turned down the hall to see a young man with black hair walking towrads them not recognizing him as either friend or foe. The man walked passed them towards the door behind them. He stated that the Espada Leader put a Kido on the door to prevent them from passing should they succeed. However without even being asked the man drew his zanpakuto and slashed down the door breaking the Kido easily. This revealed that there was a second door; the real one that is. The man withdrew his sword and procceeded to return from whence he came. Not sure what to think Hide protested and asked wwhy did he help them, though the man gave no response to her wuestion. However he turned his head slighty and simply told them that when they succeeded to remember that he had helped them. With that said he dissapeared. All three captains paused for a moment in silence wondering what just exactly happened. They then simply stated that it was time, all three looked at the tall door before them and grasped the handle and pushed it inwards. Stepping inside they stared in awe of what they saw Powers and Abilities Flash Steps Master: Just like the previous Captain Soifon she is highly skilled with Flash Steps (Shunpo). However it seems that her brother is just as skilled as she is which angers her to a high degree. Shunko: Much like her predecessor Soifon, Hide Yamatoro can also use Shunko (Flash Cry) which is a combination of Kido and Hakuda (Hand to Hand Combat). However she has never been seen using it in battle. She attempted to use it on Vampiro but was struck down before she could use it. Master Swordsman: Hide is highly gifted with swordsmanship and can hold her own in battle. Combined with her flash steps Hide can strike the opponent several times before they realize it making her highly deadly. During a practice battle with the Secret Remote Squad she eleminated 50 soliders in less than 10 seconds. Despite her being a gifted swordswoman she prefers to use her other skills as she states that her sword does not fit her style. Kido Praticoner: she is decent with kido and mainly uses binding spells to secure a target before delivering the final blow. Her favorite spell is Hado #33. Enhanced Strength: Her personal strength is extremley enhanced due to her own special training, she was able to punch a hole in a thick wall with ease though it was an accident. Zanpakutō Hide's Zanpakutō is unusual as it houses two seperate spirits, one represents the sun and one represents the moon. Shikai: The Zanpakutō's blade turns into the form of a crescent moon. The release command "Bow to the dark heavens" :Shikai Special Ability: Allows Hide to contol gravity and darkness. By stiking the ground with her Zanpakutō she can manipulate the gravity within a small area (she is not affected by it). She can then choose to lighten gravity and make the enemy float or intensify gravity and crush the enemy or at least immobolize them. This requires her to concentrate her spiritual energy in a single spot which is highly difficult to do even for a captain. Hide can also contol shadows by stabbing a person's shadow. When she stabs her own shadow it causes the shadow to spring to life and act on it's own though its attack options are very limited and most likely used as a decoy or on recon missions. If she stabs he opponent's shadow the person is rendered paralyzed for several seconds thus letting her deal the final blow. It seems that the first ability can be easily countered by using a shiled of spiritual energy at least that is what Pequeno said. Bankai: Not yet revealed Trivia * She is one of my least favorite creations * Her attitude is based off of Soifon * She is the only person who defeated her Espada opponent offscreen. * Despite the fact she has been shown to be on the side lines Hide is the only captain that has fought two Espada so far and a fake Espada (Prometa a Mujer). Navigation Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:2nd Division Category:Captain